1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking utensils and more particularly pertains to a new baking utensil for the handling of bakery pans, and particularly for the handling of pizza pans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooking utensils is known in the prior art. More specifically, cooking utensils heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cooking utensils include U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,472; U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,166; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,087; U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,384; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,463; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,115.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new baking utensil. The inventive device includes an elongate lower arm with a pan supporting end region having a notch being for accepting a lip of a pan. Extending from the pan supporting end region is a pan stopping flange. An elongate upper arm having a pan grabbing end region at one end is pivotally coupled to the lower arm at its other end so that the upper arm is pivotable between an open position and a closed position. Extending from the pan grabbing end region is a pan grabbing flange which is positioned in relation to the pan stopping flange such that a lip extending from a pan is held between the pan grabbing flange and the pan stopping flange when the upper arm is positioned in the closed position.
In these respects, the baking utensil according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the handling of bakery pans, and particularly for the handling of pizza pans.